halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit= Medium |magazine=*32 rounds *36 rounds |maxammo= 224 rounds (256 rounds with Ammo Support) |fire=Automatic |ammotype= M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62 x 51 mm |operation= Gas-operated, magazine-fed, rotating bolt |rate of fire= 610 rounds/min (cyclic) Fire rate acquired by timing with a stopwatch to the nearest millisecond. Mathematics used: Number of rounds fired (N) divided by the time required to fire those rounds (T) multiplied by 60 = rounds per minute. Example: N / T * 60 = RPM |velocity= ~2,600 ft/s (792 m/s) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7.62%C3%9751mm_NATO '''7.62x51mm NATO'] |accuracy= When fired in short controlled bursts at medium range, accuracy is high. |range= Short to medium |era= *Insurrection *Human-Covenant war Post-War |counterpart=*Covenant Empire **Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *Forerunner Ecumene **Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation= UNSC }} The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System is the United Nations Space Command standard-issue assault rifle after the Human-Covenant war. Design The MA5D ICWS is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic assault rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field.[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx GameInformer - The Arsenal Of Halo 4] The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass. Gameplay Strategy *Like the MA37 from Halo: Reach, the MA5D is a general-purpose weapon. It lacks long-range accuracy, however, and therefore it's wise to pair it with a more precise weapon like the DMR or Battle Rifle. *Like the majority of the Assault rifles throughout the series, it is best to go full-auto at close range and use short, controlled bursts for medium range. *Be careful when going up against close-range instant-kill weapons. It is best to walk backwards while firing in effective bursts so that you won't have to reload or waste ammo on wild shots. *Focus on one opponent, because although the MA5D is ferociously dangerous in close quarters, you may find yourself not having enough ammunition in the magazine to handle two enemies at a time. Take down one, reload, then go after your next foe. *It is easy to overestimate an Assault rifle's performance while going full-auto due to the sheer rate of fire, but you'll only be wasting your bullets if the enemy is farther away than close range. At default, the reticle is very small, meaning that the first bullet fired from your MA5D will be a bulls-eye, but the reticle rapidly increases in size as you continue to hold down the trigger. To combat this, practice your trigger control until you're able to shoot in 2-round, 3-round, and 4-round bursts while focusing on keeping the reticle as close to your opponent as possible. Changes from the MA37 ICWS *Maximum ammunition is decreased from 288 to 224 rounds (256 with Ammo Tactical Package). *Increased damage. *Slightly slower firing speed. Changes in the Halo 4 Weapon Tuning Update *Capable of killing in three fewer rounds.[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/05/29/The-Halo-Bulletin-52913.aspx Halo Waypoint - The Halo Bulletin 5.29.13] *Auto-aim angle has been reduced. *Projectile spread has been decreased. Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 5: Guardians *Can now be zoomed in using the Smart Scope and have its spread eliminated at the cost of added recoil. *Smaller reticle/higher accuracy. *Can attain headshots. *Magazine now holds 36 rounds. Trivia *An exclusive Prime skin for the MA5D was available to those who purchased the Halo 4 Limited Edition. This skin was later made available in the Game of the Year Edition along with other previously exclusive weapon skins. Gallery MC-AR.jpg|John-117 holding an MA5D in Halo 4. halo4conceptofthechief.jpg|The MA5D, as seen on the remains of the . John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|John-117 wielding an MA5D. Fph4ar.png|In Halo 4 War Games. CP.12.jpg|McFarlane Toys toy MA5D carried by John-117. CP.34.png|The MA5D seen from the first-person view. 2820817-web_preview.png|A SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. e32012halo4pvp6jpg-acfd9f.jpg|Another SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. Halo4 MP-Spartan-Warrior-06.png|A SPARTAN-IV wielding an MA5D. h4_ar1.png|A player firing the MA5D from first-person view. Assault Rifle From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The MA5D in action. AR Skin.png|The Predator skin for the MA5D. halo4arside.png|A lateral view of the Predator skin. Ar_prime.png|The Prime skin for the MA5D. rotf11.png|First-person view of the MA5D in campaign. Riptide.jpg|The "Riptide" weapon skin for the MA5D Assault Rifle mag.jpeg|MA5D magazine as it appears in Halo 4. H4 Skin Teeth.png|''Teeth'' Weapon Skin. H4 Skin Trauma.png|''Trauma'' Weapon skin H4 Skin Turbine.png|''Turbine'' Weapon skin. Halo 5 Gamescom AR.PNG|The weapon in the Halo 5: Guardians multiplayer beta. H4assault-rifle-shadow.png|HUD icon for the MA5D. ARCocking.png|A SPARTAN-IV cocking an MA5D in the HCS Season 2 intro. h5thruster.png|MA5D gameplay from the Halo 5 Guardians multiplayer beta Appearances *Commissioning *Scanned *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta'' Notes Sources Category:Human Weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn